bully_bull_fightfandomcom-20200216-history
The Mortimer Snerds
The Mortimer Snerds are a group of popular girls led by Chris Hargensen in Carrie. They all live in Chamberlain, Maine and torment Carrie White. The Mortimer Snerds are all led by Chris Hargensen in the 1976 film and they all died at the hands of Carrie White except Sue Snell and Mary Blake. Sue used to be one of the Mortimer Snerds until she told Chris to "shut up". Members * Chris Hargensen (leader) * Sue Snell (formerly) * Norma Watson * Helen Shyres * Cora and Rhonda Wilson * Alice Litten * Julia McDermitt * Mary Blake * Ruth Gogan * Mary Lila Grace * Katie O'Shea * Trudy Bourne * Patricia Pollack NotesEdit * Cora Wilson, Katie O'Shea and Mary Lila Grace were the only Mortimer Snerds to be running for Prom Queen. * Sue Snell would have also been running for Prom Queen, But since she asked her boyfriend Tommy Ross, to take Carrie White to the Prom instead of her, she was replaced with Carrie. * The Mortimer Snerds's deaths in order were: # Helen Shyres - Knocked off by a table. # Norma Watson - Sprayed with a firehose and knocked on to a table. # Katie O'Shea - Tripped accidentally and knocked unconscious. # Cora Wilson and Julia McDermitt - Stampeded by panicked students and presumably got trampled or burned to death. # Patricia Pollack and Trudy Bourne - Burned alive or electrocuted. # Rhonda Wilson, Alice Litten, Mary Lila Grace and Ruth Gogan - Burned alive. # Chris Hargensen - Crashed in a car and burned alive. 2002 TV Film The Mortimer Snerds are renamed The Ultras in the 2002 TV film. Norma Watson describes The Ultras to Detective John Mulchaey after The Black Prom as ultra popular, ultra pretty, ultra etc. They are a group of popular girls, who like to mistreat outcasts, especially Carrie White. The main leader is Chris Hargensen, other members of this group are Sue Snell, Tina Blake, Helen Shyres, Rachel Spies, Jessica Upshaw, Rhonda Simard, Ruth Gogan, Donna and Mary Lila Grace Thibodeau. They are all killed during Carrie's subconscious rampage with the exception of Sue, who was not at the Prom, who saved her life and decided to help her hide out of guilt and compassion. Members * Chris Hargensen (leader) * Sue Snell (formerly) * Tina Blake * Helen Shyres (formerly) * Donna and Mary Lila Grace Thibodeau * Rachel Spies * Jessica Upshaw * Rhonda Simard * Ruth Gogan 2013 Remake The Mortimer Snerds are a group of popular girls, who love to attack outcasts at Ewen High School, especially Carrie White in the 2013 remake. The leader of the group is Chris Hargensen, other members of this group are Sue Snell, Tina Blake, Heather Shyres, Nicki and Lizzy Watson. This group was exterminated by Carrie during The Black Prom in revenge for the evil prank done upon her, which the bucket killed Tommy Ross. Only Sue, the one with a heart, survived this event. MembersEdit * Chris Hargensen (leader) * Sue Snell (formerly) * Tina Blake * Heather Shyres * Nicki and Lizzy Watson NotesEdit * The Mortimer Snerds’s deaths in order were: # Heather Shyres - Smashed in the face by a firedoor window. # Nicki and Lizzy Watson - Trampled to death by panicked students. # Tina Blake - Whipped with electricity wires and set on fire. # Chris Hargensen - Smashed through the face by a windshield and bled to death. Category:Organization Category:Child Bullies Category:Teenage Bullies Category:Live Action Bullies Category:Movie Bullies Category:Female Bullies Category:Humans Category:School Bullies Category:Schoolgirl Bullies Category:Bully Girls